


Moobs

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows how great Zoro's rack is better than Sanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moobs

Zoro knew that he had habits when he and Sanji were being intimate. Kissing the blonde’s hair, fondling his hands, or even just pressing his face into his neck were all things that he couldn’t stop himself from doing because he found comfort in the action. Sanji being the patient guy that he was allowed every lingering touch and often encouraged Zoro to do more. Sanji’s habits were his own, the swordsman had to keep reminding himself. Didn’t mean that he couldn’t find this specific one a little odd.

Zoro knew his cook loved cuddling especially for the action of rubbing, touching, and nuzzling Zoro’s pecks as much as possible. Something that he happened to be doing at this moment while they laid in bed watching Saturday morning cartoons.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Sanji stopped rubbing his cheek on Zoro’s peck and propped his chin onto the warm muscle. “Huh?”

“Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

Zoro felt his cheeks grow warm as he kept his eyes on the TV. “You always rub on them. I don’t see the appeal.”

Sanji shifted so that he was lying on top of Zoro instead of beside him. The cook’s long fingers crawled along Zoro’s sides until they were just below his armpits. “Well, for starters they’re very firm.”

Sanji’s hands moved over to lay ontop of Zoro’s chest and he rubbed small circles into the muscle with his thumbs. “Secondly, you’re so warm they’re like heat packs.”

Zoro looked down to see Sanji place a kiss on each peck. He knew his face was much darker from his blush, and he was pissed because they’d been together for so long that he shouldn’t be getting embarrassed about things like this.

“Another thing is that I can hear your heart beat. It’s so steady, but it’s almost like the sound just runs through me like that big drum at that concert Franky invited us to.”

“The taiko drum?”

“Yeah. It’s like coming back home.” Sanji had a small smile on his face.

Zoro rubbed a hand down his own face trying to force his blush away. “That still doesn’t explain why you rub them all the time.”

A long leg pressed between his against his half hard cock. Zoro gasped at the contact and put his hands onto Sanji’s shoulders.

“The last reason is because I can get that to happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> all i was thinking when i wrote this was, man i havent written a cute drabble in a while


End file.
